I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder
by LiaMr97
Summary: Rachel Berry is a very lonely person. She doesn't have any friends and is tired of everybody making fun of her. What happens when a certain tall guy gets to really know her? Will it lead to something more than a friendship?
1. Hello

**I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder**

**Summary:** Rachel Berry is a very lonely person. She doesn't have any friends and is tired of everybody making fun of her. What happens when a certain tall guy gets to really know her? Will it lead to something more than a friendship?

Lima, Ohio. Everybody was getting ready for the first day of school: sophomore year.

In the Berry's house, Rachel was just finishing her morning routine and practicing her Oscar acceptance speech for the 400 time that week. She knew this year was going to be as bad as the last one... cheerios and jocks were always picking on her because of her clothes and personality. She knew she was kind of annoying, but she was a human too, and she felt so much pain whenever they threw slushies at her or put mean comments in her Myspace page, though she was confident of her talent and was sure she would be a great star one day and then she would laugh of every person that made her life a living hell in High School.

But sometimes, she just wanted somebody to be there with her and hold her.

She got to the school in her car. She was arriving when Noah Puckerman, a football player, threw eggs at it along with his jock friends. She started to cry when a tall dark-haired boy (was he new? She had never seen him) got to her and asked her If she was okay.

-Does it seem like I'm okay? –she regretted those words. She knew the boy had good intentions, she just was very upset.

-Umm.. do you want some help cleaning this, maybe?

-That'd be nice. I'm sorry… I'm just tired of this. First day and they already are making my life miserable.

-It's okay. Come here. –and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She was kind of confused, but it was nice to see someone who cared about her, even though

They cleaned her car and walked to their lockers together.

-So, are you new? I've never really seen you before.

-Yeah, my name is Finn. I just transferred here from New York.

-REALLY? My dream is to be there! I'm Rachel, by the way.

-Well, then it seems like we are gonna be great friends, Rachel. You wanna hang out today after school?

She smiled. Nobody ever asked her to "hang out" before, except maybe in kindergarten, but it was all so much different now.

-Sure!

They spent all afternoon in the Lima Bean grabbing some coffee and lunch, then they went to Finn's house, where she helped him finish unpacking. He was the first person interested into knowing her, and they were becoming great friends.

-So, you haven't told me why people pick on you yet.

-Well, it's kind of always been like that… They don't really take the time to talk to me, but whenever I do something they don't like, they say I'm annoying and I "deserve" it. It started to get worse when..

Her face went white.

-Are you okay? –he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

-I…I just don't want to talk about it, okay? I gotta go, Finn. I had an amazing day. Hope we can do this again.

-Of course. See you tomorrow, Rach.

He kissed her cheek, making her blush like crazy. She smiled and went home.

She had a little hope for this year after all.


	2. Butterflies

**Chapter 2**

They barely even knew each other. Rachel and Finn had been hanging out in and out school for a week and it already felt so familiar. She was finally finding a friend who accepted for who she was and listened to what she had to express, and he was happy to have someone in his new school that cared about him so much and helped him, because, let's just say he wasn't the best in grades, but having math, history and science with her helped, like, a lot.

But some things were about to change a little bit.

Finn liked sports. He really did. So he thought, why not try joining the football team? It wasn't the best team, but he could work that out. And he would find friends, besides Rachel, of course. So one afternoon, instead of hanging out with her, he went to the audition for the new quarterback. The coach told him he was excellent, maybe he would have to work out more, but he was excellent.

So here he was, laying on his bed, just got back from football practice. He didn't expect his mates to be exactly sweet-hearts, though, but he didn't expect them to be so bad either. When he was changing into the lockers room, they attacked him and told him he couldn't be on the team If he was friends with Rachel… but no way I'm leaving my best friend for this – he thought – they will have to get over it… He didn't really want to quit, but he didn't want to forget about her. He really liked her as more as he got to know her... it was different. It felt good just being by her side. Wait, he couldn't be into her… or could he?

He decided to talk to her the next morning, anyway

xxxxxxxxxx

He arrived to her locker, waiting for her as soon as he got to the school.

-Hey Finn – she smiled.

-Hi Rach, there's something I wanna talk to you about.

-Are you gonna tell me you don't wanna be my friend anymore?

-No! I would never do that! Even If they paid me to. Never. I just wanted to tell you I joined the football team, but that doesn't change anything between you and me, ok?

-Well, I don't exactly love the members of the football team, but If you're there I'll go cheer you up every game!

-Thank you so much. You're the best friend I've ever had.

They both looked in each other's eyes, smiling, until he talked again.

-So, um, we've been going to each other's houses and to the coffee shop for a while… do you maybe want to go somewhere with me on Saturday? Just something simple, like the movies or whatever you want, I don't know the city that well, but I figured you could help me and maybe we could have fun because I really like you and…

She touched his shoulder, giggling.

-Finn, It's okay. Text me the details and I'll see you tomorrow then.

They smlled at each other another time before he pressed his lips to her cheek and walked away.

What was it with this butterfly feelings in his stomach?


	3. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 3:**

Saturday was here! Finn was really excited, even though this wasn't exactly a "date", he wanted to try. Besides, she was always kinda sad… bullying kind of affected her. He wanted to see her happy. Besides, he never dated someone back in New York…except for this girl in kindergarten, but that didn't count.

He spent 40 minutes getting ready (wow, that's a record), played Halo for a while and then went to the cinema theatre at the Mall. He waited and waited, even started looking for her, but she didn't show up.

Is she mad for something? What did I do? Why didn't she come? She could have texted – All of this thoughts started running through his head until he recognized someone from far.

-Hey Finn – it was the head-cheerleader of the school, Quinn Fabray - I see you're alone here. Did Manhands left you? Maybe we can enter to a movie since she's not here…

-Don't call her that, okay?

-Excuse me?

-Look, I don't mean to be rude, but something may have happened to her, so I'm gonna go find her to her house, besides Im not interested-

He was cut for Quinn's lips on his. He pushed her away, it was his first kiss and he wanted it to be with Rachel, now it was ruined. Then he saw a pair of sad brown eyes looking at him and Quinn. Oh no…

-Rachel, Rachel, wait please… -he started running after her.

-No, Finn. I thought we were friends. Friends are at least honest with each other, but you gave me false speculations and from all people, chose her, the girl you know very well has bullied me the most, because I remember telling you.

-But I didn't kiss her. She did, and I don't even know why she's here, besides I pushed her away, please let me explain…

-Just leave it, there's no need for lying anymore. And I got late because I wanted to tell you I got tickets for a football game next month, but since we're not friends anymore, you can go with your precious Quinn.

She ran home crying while Finn sent Quinn a hateful look .

-Are you happy now? Why did you do that? You took my ex-best friend and possible girlfriend away from me. What else do you want?

-Look Finn I get that you're angry now, but I think we should take this as a opportunity. You and me would be great together, besides it would increase your popularity… no one wants to see the quarterback with the freak-

-WILL YOU SHUT UP? I'm going home. I'm sure you can kiss 1000 boys and no one else would take you either. You are a horrible person, Quinn.

-What did you just say?

-You heard well. Bye.

He tried to call her and text her, but she never answered. He knew it wasn't exactly his fault, but still he was very sorry. Being apart from her made him realize his feelings for her were growing, and he wanted nothing but to hold her… and maybe have a proper first kiss with her.


	4. Explaining

**Chapter 4: **

He called her so many times he just gave up and decided to wait until Monday. All he wanted was to be with her -which he couldn't because he had been so busy with football- and have a nice time together and it was all ruined for a person he didn't even like. He wanted to figure what all of these feelings were and do something about it.

He went straight to her locker to see her being slushied by Quinn, cheerios laughing in front of her.

-HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Leave her alone… come on, Rachel. I know you're still mad at me, but please let me help you.

He took her to the bathroom where he helped her washing her face and her hair carefully with the beauty products she had in her locker for emergencies.

-Oh God… I forgot to bring a clean sweater for school… do you think I can borrow something?

-Umm, yeah, I have a jacket in my backpack, here, you don't wanna catch a cold.

-Thank you –she smiled softly at him, one thing he had missed so much. He returned the smile.

-So… you wanna talk about what happened on Saturday?

-Well, I think Quinn basically "explained" everything to me.

-What are you talking about?

xxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_Hey,Manhands!_

_-Hello, Quinn. Is there anything I can do for you?_

_-Yes, maybe you can back off. You are crazier than I thought If you think a football member would want to be with you._

_-We are just friends. At least we were._

_-Don't lie to me, dwarf. You know you have feelings for him, but I've already ruined that for you. As you saw, I kissed him, and no one can resist the head cheerleader of the school._

_-So you kissed him… He didn't kiss you._

_-Well, no, but I'm sure he'll ask me out soon. Like I said, no one resists me._

_-Oh yeah? Is that why he's been calling me and leaving me texts and voice messages all weekend, telling me he doesn't even like you? Is that why you always hook up with boys but you never have a boyfriend?_

_-How dare you? I think it's time someone shows you how of a loser you are._

_Last thing she saw was a blue slushie coming right to her face._

_(End of Flashback)_

xxxxxxxxxx

_-_Wow. I never really disrespect woman but she's kind of a b-

-Finn, language. What I'm trying to say is that I'm giving you a chance to explain, I know she always wants to ruin my life and I overreacted. Besides, who you date is not really my business; I'll always support you no matter what.

-Well, she was right in one thing… I do have feelings for you.

They both blushed like hell and looked at each other in the eye, letting a kind-of-awkward silence in the room.

-So… why don't we have that date after all?

-I'd love it.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, I've never really wrote so many chapters in a fic (I know they're 4, lol, but I'm planning on writing many more) so I'll update very soon, I love doing this.**_

_**I'd love If I got more reviews, though, because there's really not point on writing If no one reads it… and it makes me sad If you don't like it. So please tell me what you think about my work!**_

_**Other than that, thank you! And don't forget to follow me on tumblr: **_

_**#FinchelForever**_


	5. The Date

**Chapter 5:**

Hey Rach. Do you wanna go for a walk later? –Finn

Sounds great! Are you sure you know the city well? Haha. Just kidding, See you! –Rachel

Of course I do! I'm taking a map though. I'll pick you up at 5:30. Dress up ;) –Finn

Can't wait ;) –Rachel

So here was he again, laying on his bed, thinking about her. They hadn't had too much time this week to hang out after school (again), but they still had the date they never went on from last week. So it was Friday night again and none of them really had plans. This was it.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Finn's POV_

_I can't believe we're finally going on a date… on a real one this time. I even picked up candles and stuff. I'm gonna take her to the most awesome picnic lunch she's ever had and I'm gonna tell her I like her… _

_I've been thinking about it lately. School is a nightmare: I have to get up early, study for 8 hours straight, get Quinn off of my ass all day (ugh, I hate it when she insists, I don't want anything with her, I thought I made that pretty clear…), go to football practice, shower, homework, Halo, more homework… It's terrible. _

_But at the end of the day what keeps me going is knowing that I'm gonna find her by my locker every morning and she's gonna ask me how do I feel and she'll actually listen. Not a lot of people do that._

xxxxxxxxxx

At the Berry's, Rachel was more excited than she had ever been on her life, but there was only one problem… she didn't know what to wear.

She went through all her closet, throwing clothes all over the room –she'll have to clean it later- and almost crying out of frutation, wrapped on a white towel.

Luckily, she found a perfect outfit after almost destroying her closet: it was a baby pink maxi-dress, with light brown flowers that matched her eyes, a brown cardigan and brown platforms to go with it. She put on some blush and mascara and took a look in the mirror. _I actually look good -_she though- _I really can't wait for this._

-Rachel, honey, Finn is downstairs!

-Ok, I'm coming! –she yelled (no pun intended lol)

By the time she was downstairs Finn and her dads were involved on a football conversation, discussing who was the best player and her dad, Leroy, was actually inviting him to come to watch the game at their house and have a nice barbeque.

-I'd love to come, Mr. Berry, If that's okay with your daughter.

-Oh, I'm sure she'll appreciate it. She doesn't stop talking about you-

-OKAY DAD THAT'S ENOUGH. Hello Finn! How long have you been here? I hope I didn't take too long…

-Wow, Rachel… you look beautiful…

He was actually breathless, looking at her as she just converted into some gorgeous star.

-Thank you. You look very handsome. –she smiled. He was on a really nice black tux.

-Shall we go? –he offered his arm to her- Thank you so much Mr. and Mr. Berry. I am looking forward to come to the barbeque you mentioned on Sunday. You have a lovely daughter, by the way.

-That's chivalrious, young men. We hope to see you then.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Well… here we are.

Rachel looked around her. They had been walking and walking to finally arrive to a spacious, enormous park with a beautiful sunset and a fountain. He put red blankets to cover the ground, a picnic basket with spaghetti primavera and lemonade on it, and even vanilla candles which smelled great and made the whole thing just more classy.

-This is beautiful, Finn. I can't believe you did all of this! I didn't even know you knew this place of the town!

They laughed together as they sat and ate their meals, holding hands and watching the sun go down to let the moon rise into the sky. When they finished he looked at her with an adorable smile.

-What are you looking at? Do I have something on my teeth?

-No, it's just, it feels so natural, you know.

-What?

-Rachel, I like you. I know we don't know each other for years or whatever, but when I'm with you I feel special, like I belong somewhere. With you.

She smiled –I've been feeling that way for a while too. I just don't feel so secure… I've never had a friend, much less a boyfriend, but I think I can make an exception.

They were both leaning closer when they felt two slushies coming into their faces.

-Hey, Hudson! What are you doing here with this loser? You don't need to do all this crap, just do the deed and then leave her!

-Get the hell out of here! Why are you here anyways?

-Quinn Fabray told us about your little romance with Ms. Streisand. We thought we may help open your eyes.

-I don't need to. I'm here with her and you know what? If you don't leave, fine, we will. Come on Rachel.

He took her hand and guided her to his house, her eye still red from the cold ice on her face.

-I'm so so sorry. I didn't know they'd be there. Let me help you. You can take a bath on here If you want.

-It's okay, they're just idiots, Finn. It isn't your fault. I'll take a bath and then maybe borrow some clothes from you If that's okay. I don't have anything else to put on right now.

He chuckled and smiled at her.

-Of course. Take everything you want, maybe we can take a nap when you're ready. Night's still young and I'm planning on holding my girlfriend this night and enjoying the fact that I'm falling in love.

-I should go take my bath now –she laughed.

-I'll wait here!

-Oh, and Finn? One more thing.

-Wh -he was cut by Rachel's lips kissing him softly, leaving him breathless for the second time that night.


End file.
